MineCraft Heroes: Battle of Dimensions
by Legendfruit
Summary: Months after they defeated Herobrine Aidan, Chloe, and Kaz meet two people who go by Runningman and RocktheBlock. Soon a portal to the Nether is opened and the forces of the Nether attack. They are tooken into a new dimension by a blue haired girl. There they will get trained to save Minecraftia from destruction... Again. (T for nudity and crap)
1. Proluge: The Mineshaft

**Authors First Words: If you haven't read the first book then I guarantee that you won't understand this story the name of the book is: Minecraft Heroes: Legend of The Three Crystals. When you have read that book come back here. If you have read the book or you're a rebel that doesn't read by the rules! Then continue – LegendFruit**

Prologue

The mineshaft

Aidan, Chloe, and Kaz where doing their normal mining shift when they heard an explosion. "Help!" A voice that they had never heard. Except once. "The new comer!" Chloe said running towards the explosion. She ran through the huge mineshaft that could rival the ones of the dwarfs of legend. She ran until she saw the newcomer. He was mining like nothing had happened. "What? Is it?" The newcomer asked. "I swear there was an explosion here. "General Chloe there was not an explosion."

"Don't call me general Chloe." She said and walked back to the three block wide mine they were making.

"What was that about?" Kaz asked digging striking iron. Chloe sighed and said; "I swear I heard an explosion." Chloe picked up her pickaxe and started mining.

"I heard about these two guys called; RockTheBlock and Runningman – I doubt that's their real names but that's what the villagers told me- Anyways, They are apparently these _'master builders' _that have built these massive estates." Aidan said making sure to change the subject away from the explosion he didn't hear.

"Who told you that?" Chloe asked still disoriented by the explosion only she heard. She blinked and started to mine faster.

"A villager from Asheborne. Named Joey K." Aidan smiled and continued "Anyways he said that they would be glad to meet us in Skystead." Aidan said breaking into a vain of coal.

"That sounds nice!" Chloe exclaimed forgetting about the explosion altogether. She dug out some iron and yawned. She looked at the clock on the wall and said; "I'm going to get some dinner. Anyone coming?" Aidan nodded and followed her.

Up ladders and ladders and ladders and ladders and ladders and some stairs and ladders and ladders up ladders and ladders and ladders and ladders and ladders and ladders and ladders up ladders and ladders and ladders and ladders and ladders. Until finally they made it to the surface. They walked through hallways upon hallways, upon hallways, upon more hallways until, finally, they made it to their cozy room. There was a table in the corner and nice bed. The bathroom was to the side of the bed. The bed had two bedside tables. The room was lit by redstone lamps and had a constant buzzing noise that was only noticeable the first time you enter the room. They grabbed some pork chops and basically devoured them. Later they fell asleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 1: New Skystead

Chapter 1

New Skystead

"Potion over here! Help him!" a man with white-blonde hair color yelled. As a girl with brown-red hair helped a man with a broken leg walk.

"Busy day uh?" The man asked coming up behind the girl.

"Don't scare me like that! And yes a very busy day." She said staring at a hill.

"You're the prophecy guy! Why didn't you see this coming with your magic crystal thing?" She asked as the ground started to shake.

"It's happening again." The man said and looked at the hill. On the hill was a girl with brown tattered clothes. And all she said was; "Help"

Aidan yawned and wondered what the dream was about. _ "A dreams a fulfillment of a wish… What wish would that dream be fulfilling? Knowing what happened to my family? No can't be. Hm…" _he thought sitting up. "Rocktheblock and Runningman!" He mumbled rushing to get ready. But then he saw the clock. 7:55 AM they didn't come until 11:00 PM. He slowed down and grabbed bread and an apple. He opened the double doors leading to the big village known as Skystead.

Aidan started down the stairs slowly forgetting about his dream. But it still lingered. The sun was still rising and the air was clear. After they had convinced the nearby villages that they were friend and not foe they started turning the town hall into a base for Heroes of Minecraftia. The older bases were turned into trading outposts and inns. Most of the members of the Heroes of Minecraftia where not in Skystead but instead in deserts, forests, jungles, and even oceans! People greeted Aidan with the title general and he greeted them with "Hello and please don't call me general." He knew that, that was his rank in the Heroes of Minecraftia but he didn't like being called by a rank. He made his way down to the market place where people mainly sold and traded there goods. He sat down and took out an apple. He watch people set up their shops and start to trade. Aidan took out the book he found in Herobrine's castle and studied it some more. He had been studying it for months now and he hadn't learned everything. So far he had learned about pigmen, slimes, and redstone (even though he was still horrible at it!) He read about the creeper actually being a plant instead of an animal. -Which he knew was wrong since he had eaten creeper meat once. - Until Brayden came by and sat next to him.

"Are you still studying that thing?" He asked with belief but disbelief at the same time.

"Yes, just passing the time." Aidan said looking up after hours of reading.

"Well we have some guests. They said their names were Ethan and Jonathan. Also known as Rocktheblock and Runningman." Brayden smiled as Aidan stood up practically slamming his book shut.

**Author's Note 1: Rocktheblock and Runningman are not my idea. (Well putting them in the story IS my idea but the characters are not my idea) They're actually Joey K.'s idea. (Yeah I referenced him at the beginning also LOLOLOL)** **You don't have to read the Rocktheblock and Runningman trilogy because those stories don't happen until after these books. I do recommend the books if you are looking for three quick reads!** **You can only find them on Amazon but they're worth it! - LegendFruit**


	3. Chapter 2: Rocktheblock and Runningman

Chapter 2

Rocktheblock and Runningman

**Authors Note 2: This mostly a note to Chloezilla but hey! Runningman and Rocktheblock killed the ender dragon and took the egg! So when you (Chloe) are writing the book 100 years after if you have to put the enderdragon in the book then make it the new version! Meaning a younger version! Which makes it a stronger version! **

Aidan opened the doors running to his room. He quickly put the book in his nightstand and ran into the kitchen where he expected to see Ethan and Jonathan. He did. "Hello… Nice to meet you… I'm Aidan, The one that invited you." Aidan said panting.

"Hello I'm Rocktheblock and this is Runningman," a browned haired, blue eyed man who pretended like his name wasn't Ethan.

"I prefer to be could Rocktheblock, please don't ask why." He said shaking Aidan's hand. Aidan smiled at Runningman hoping he would say something.

"Hello… I'm amazed at this amazing architecture. I might take so ideas." Runningman said with an "I'm jealous but not that jealous" look on his face.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was to drag this guy over here after we got the letter a few weeks ago." Rocktheblock said gesturing towards Runningman.

"So, how 'bout a tour?" Aidan asked. They agreed and started to walk.

"The rooms are over here until you go farther back and fined the mine," Aidan said feeling like the base wasn't that large until he came to the mine. He opened the hatch looking down into the ravine.

"Don't worry, it's safe. Trust me." He said starting down the ladders. Rocktheblock and Runningman looked at each other and followed him down the ladders. When they made it to the first row of strip mines they saw double chest full of ores like iron and coal. When they got to lower areas they saw double chest full of all ores.

"Where does that door lead to?" Runningman asked after noticing a wooden door with steam rising from the bottom. What he failed to notice was a sign reading **"Resting Room"**.

"That's the resting room where there's a natural hot spring." Aidan said opening the door. They walked into a stone room with a one block deep pool in the middle. In the pool was Kaz. One-hundred percent nude and sleeping Kaz. Aidan stood there stunned. He hadn't expected anyone to be using the room! Aidan gestured for Rocktheblock and Runningman to follow him away fromo the room. They climbed back up the ladders the image of Kaz still floating in his mind like a storm cloud. When they made it back to the surface he went out to the patio.

"Who was that? In the hot spring I mean." Rocktheblock asked sitting in a chair rocking chair. "Yeah, who was she?" Runningman repeated.

"Her name is Kaz… And she's the third general… She is also the only general that doesn't dislike being called general." Aidan said in-between deep but hollow sighs.

**Authors Note 2: Stop looking at me like that! I didn't WANT to put Kaz in this chapter (at least not in the way I DID put her in!) It was the sea of stories! I was fishing for something and then this is what I caught! If I returned the idea to the sea of stories this chapter would have been horrible! Look, there's a rule in writing called "Random crap happens" and the random crap can totally change the story! So stop looking at me like that! And spit out that gum! Yeah you in the back! Blue shirt, Spit out the gum! - LegendFruit**


	4. Chapter 3: Birthmarks,Pranks

**Chapter 3**

**Birthmarks, Pranks, and cheesecakes**

**Side Note: Happens a few minutes before the last chapter**

"I'm going to go get Aidan!" Brayden yelled to Kaz. She sighed. She was… Jealous, But she would never had admitted it. She was jealous that Chloe was spending all her time with Aidan. She wanted her friend back! But she also wanted her friend to feel the same pain SHE felt. She hated the thoughts she was having and decided to go mining.

"Chloe! I'm going to go mine want to come with me?" Kaz asked after knocking on Chloe's door. Chloe opened the door right away pickaxe in hand.

They dug up ores for until their arms ached and their picks broke. "Wanna head to the resting room?" Kaz finally asked. Chloe smiled and agreed.

The room was quiet except the sound of warm water. Kaz took her boots off and dipped her feet into the water. She stood up to undress.

"I feel like you've been… Ignoring me lately." Kaz said slowly descending into the water. Chloe frowned.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize that… I just… After we killed Herobrine… I just kinda… Forgot." They sighed in unison. They sat there. Slowly drifting into sleep. Chloe waited till Kaz fell asleep to get out of the hot spring. She walked to the corner to drie off and put her clothes back on. Then the door opened. Chloe froze in place waiting to see who it was. After a few seconds the door shut and she heard a voice. It said: "Let's uhh… Go back upstairs and have uhh tea! Do you like tea?" Then another voice responded: "Tea! That stuff is rare as diamonds on the surface where we come from!" She waited until she heard people climbing up ladders to finish putting her clothes on. She shook Kaz and whispered: "I think Aidan saw you. He looked uhh stunned." Kaz made a strange face and got out of the water.

"How long did he stand there?" Kaz asked with a VERY different tone in her voice. Chloe smiled. ]

"Long enough to see your birthmark." Chloe laughed.

"Why is that funny? It's just proof that I'm in the Jackmox family!" Kaz laughed. She knew that it wasn't _what_ it was but _where_ it was. It was only funny in this case though, it was right under her hair. You could easily see it when she was asleep. Nude or not. That, was what made it funny.

"It's weird how perfect it is though! If it was green I could mistake you for a creeper!" Chloe exclaimed looking starring at the creeper looking birthmark. Every member of her family had it. It was like what Kaz said, a stamp showing she was in the biggest family of all the creeper hybrids. At least of all the ones that have EVER existed. Kaz got dressed and climbed up the ladders.

She and Chloe soon stood on the patio where Aidan, Rocktheblock, and Runningman sat. "Chloe here tells me you saw me birthmark." Kaz said to the guys. They replied with a long 'Uhh' until Aidan spoke up.

"It was an accident I swear! Also how did Chloe know?" He said quickly. Kaz walked over to him pushing him into a chair.

"It wasn't an accident… You don't have to feel ashamed… You should feel honored…" Kaz wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uuhh w..what? Chloe! Why are you standing there?!" Aidan freaked! Kaz smiled inside. She knew how she would end the prank but not when.

"Most young men don't get to see my beauty," Kaz sat on his lap. All Aidan could think was: _"Cheesecake, cheesecake, cheesecake! Oh my Notch! Cheesecake!"_

"You are very lucky!" Kaz leaned in to _'kiss'_ him and burst out into laughter. She fell to the ground laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" Aidan _'said' _confused.

"Well when you opened the door I was in the corner while Kaz was asleep. So then we decided to prank you. So we quickly planned out what would happen. So then she started to act all uhh what do guys say..? Oh! All 'cheesecakey'." She laughed helping Kaz up off the ground.


	5. Chapter 4: Night

Chapter 4

Night

Aidan laid on his bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. He could only sum the day up in one word. Cheesecake. It was all cheesecake. Sure he met Rocktheblock and Runningman but, he also met a new Kaz. A new person in general. He never really dwelt on it but, he had never seen someone he wasn't related to nude… It was strange. He just couldn't forget it. It was a restless night for him. But it was different for Kaz.

Kaz sat on the edge of Rocktheblock's bed talking to him. She enjoyed the company but she could here this strange noise… A tick and a tock. Like a clock… But the guest rooms didn't have clocks. She tried ignoring it but it wouldn't stop! She said good night to Rocktheblock and went to bed hoping the ticking would stop. She waited and waited. Until the tick turned into a gentle lullaby. She hummed along until she fell asleep.

Chloe laid next to Aidan hoping he would stop making a weird noise. It went "Trickity Trickity Tock" over and over again. She realized that he wasn't making the noise when it turned into a soft song. She slowly fell asleep to the song.

Aidan couldn't bear it. He tried waking Chloe up but she could be mistaken for dead! He got up and walked to Kaz's room. He knocked on the door with no reply. It was strange. It was only 8:13! He wondered why they fell asleep so easily when the sun had only just set! He gave up and went onto the patio with the book. _"It's like they can hear a strange lullaby that puts them asleep magically! Or maybe all woman!" _Aidan sighed. He knew his theory was outrageous but he didn't care. He was still replaying the day in his head. He took out his book and tuned a lamp on. He rocked back and forth flipping through the pages. Then he saw a page that interested him. The heading was "Portals". The first portal that intrigued him was a green portal that could have been made of leafs. He started to read; "A portal that looks like a bush. It has only been recorded in history three times. It cannot be created. It appears in random places and can't be determined where or when it will appear. On the other side of this portal is Atlantis. Atlantis is an underwater world with men that can breathe underwater." Aidan felt something behind him and froze.

"What are you reading?" Runningman asked. Aidan turned around to see him but no one was there! He shrugged it off as his imagination and stood up. He decided if he wasn't going to sleep he was going to mine!

Aidan started a new two by two strip mine. He started to hear lava and started to dig faster. He broke into a cave with a glow. What he assumed was the glow of lava. He hopped down block after block to get to the lava. Then he saw something he never thought he would see… A leaf-looking portal.


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation

Chapter 5

Confrontation

Kaz, Runningman, Rocktheblock, Brayden, Kevin, and Aidan sat at a long spruce wood table eating eggs, toast, and whatever the thing they found in the basement was. "Hey Kaz and Chloe," Aidan said taking a big bite of eggs. They looked at him curious to what he would say.

"Meet me in the mine after breakfast. Oh and uh bring equipment." Aidan carried his plate over to the sink.

"Why?" Kaz asked finishing her toast.

"One two thrrrreeeee." Aidan said smiling. Only they knew what that meant. A private talk.

Kaz went to her room to get ready. She took her pick off of its rack and grabbed a water bottle. She wondered what the private talk was about as she climbed down the ladders with Chloe at her side.

Aidan was already on there when they finally made down. Aidan looked them up and down and smirked.

"So what is it?" Kaz asked impatiently.

"I want to show you something."

"Uh… Ok." Chloe said as Aidan started to walk away.

They followed him until they came to a two by two tunnel. They ran through it until they came to glowing bush. Standing in front of it was the newcomer.

"Good job bringing them here." She said. She wore a blue mask with long blue hair coming out from the back.

"Guys, this is Tyna. You know her of course but you didn't know this." A shining blue bow appeared in her hands.

"I can control the portal with this bow. I was the reason you heard the explosion the other day. I don't know why only Chloe heard it but, I'm the reason why. I'm also who you heard last night," Tyna gestured towards Aidan. "I can change my voice. So yeah… Anyways, I need you three to trust me. I need you to come through the portal with me." Tyna explained.

"Can we rest first?" Kaz whined.

"Yes."

"Where does the portal lead?" Chloe asked

"Atlantis." Aidan said before Tyna could start.

The four decided to rest in the hot spring. "But how? I mean how will we rest? One at a time? Or girls first then Aidan?" Chloe asked standing in front of the door. We don't have time for that!" Tyna exclaimed! The three looked at each other. They felt many feelings. _'Horror', _confusion, shyness, happiness, and excitement. They decided to undress on the other side of the door. Aidan was standing on the side the hot spring and the girls outside. Tyna wouldn't admit it but she was nervous on what she would see on the other side. She came from the portal and wasn't a human. She was an Atlantian. The girls didn't say anything about her. Her skin was usually blue but, she had been in this world for a few months and had grown tan. She had also witnessed what humans called 'New year'. It was two-thousand thirteen when she came and now it was two-thousand fourteen.

Chloe slowly opened the door with a weird feeling in her stomach. She took a deep breath and quickly went in shutting the door in Kaz and Tyna's faces. She looked up to see Aidan, like she expected, nude. He was just like how she imagined. Not that she imagined it daily of course! She slowly sunk into the water. Tyna and Kaz opened the door with a 'wooooow you shut the door on us' look on their face.

Tyna had refused to take her mask off and when they asked why she said it was a secret. Kaz was just like she was before, pretty and strong. They were all shy but tried to rest. Aidan couldn't help sigh He shake his head in disbelief. No one said a word until Chloe broke the silence. "You enjoying yourself Aidan?" She said with a smirk. Aidan nodded smiling. "Good" she shut her eyes and rested her head on the stone. They all knew that this was a guy's wet dream come true.

Tyna was the first to get out saying it was too hot with her mask on. They told her to take her mask off but she shook her head saying: "No, no" She left to put her clothes back on leaving the three alone.

"It aint awkward so awkward anymore huh?" Kaz said after Tyna left. Aidan and Chloe shook their head no and smiled.

"No, not really. It's actually kinda nice." Chloe said giggling.

"You mean amazing! I can't get out! Not unless you got out!" Aidan laughed.

"Anyways, what do you think Tyna Wants from us?" Kaz didn't bother to whisper. It didn't matter. They all shrugged with an 'I haven't thought about it a lot so I don't know what I think' look on their face. Then they heard a knock on the door.

Aidan yelled "Come in!" and in came Rocktheblock and Runningman nude.

"We heard you were down here!" Rocktheblock said. "What? Don't look at us like that! We just like a little fun! Oooh, you think it's weird that we aren't shy or something! Well we aren't! That's really it!" Runningman exclaimed. They rested with now an even number of people. Rocktheblock and Runningman got out complaining about the heat. _"It's not hot. It's just me."_ Kaz thought out loud smiling a cat. Tyan told them to hurry up and they got out mumbling. Aidan screamed like a child who didn't get what it wanted inside. But got out anyways.

When they were ready Tyna led them to the portal. But not before they wrote a letter to the rest of the group. They stood in front of the portal waiting for something, anything! To happen. But of course, nothing happened.

"Are you ready to confront a new world?" Tyna took off her mask revealing a perfect face with gills. They all gasped on the inside and nodded yes. They all stepped through the portal into a new world. Atlantis.

**Authors Note 3: I'm glad to get this sub-plot out of the way (even though I KNOW it will come back!) I also liked "Kaz's" reaction to chapter 3 and all. Also I liked Chloe's reaction. I didn't LOVE it but I liked it. What will happen in Atlantis? Tune in next time! X3 Epic kitty face! ~ LegendFruit**


	7. Chapter 6: Atlantis pt 1

**Chapter 6**

**Atlantis pt. 1**

"Now in this island of Atlantis there was a great and wonderful empire which had rule over the whole island and several others, and over parts of the continent and, furthermore, the men of Atlantis had subjected the parts of Libya within the columns of Heracles as far as Egypt, and of Europe as far as Tyrrhenia. This vast power, gathered into one, endeavored to subdue at a blow our country and yours and the whole of the region within the straits, and then, Solon, your country shone forth, in the excellence of her virtue and strength, among all mankind." ~ Plato

Tyna, Kaz, Chloe, and Aidan appeared on a long coast line that just like their world. They turned round to see a massive city!

"Is that Atlantis?" Asked Aidan in awe.

"Unlike most people think Atlantis is not underwater." Tyna said something that they didn't hear.

"What did you say?" Chloe asked.

"Unlike mo-

"No at the end."

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Tyna

"So they can only breathe underwater? They didn't build underwater? Why didn't they build underwater?" Asked Aidan.

"Way too hard," Tyna said "now are we done with the questions," They nodded yes. "Good." Tyna led them up a path to the city.

"This is the city of Atlantis." Tyna said when they walked through the gates.

"Where are you takin' us?" asked Kaz as Tyna led them to a tall building not very different from the others.

"Your trainer," Tyna knocked on the door. "Muka, he- of course- is going to be training you to- the door opened with a buff- yet thin- man with blue skin on the other side. Tyna talked in a strange language to Muka and they were let in.

"Tyna tells me you are the three spirit heroes. If this is true – and I have no doubt it is- then show me the weapons." Muka said in a soft- yet stern- voice. They were confused at first but assumed Muka was talking about the weapons they made in the heat of battle. The ones they stopped using afterwards because it took so much energy.

"Uh, sir if we got the weapons out- Muka pointed at Aidan's hand where his green sword. Aidan felt his energy drain quickly and his legs started to wobble. He saw that Kaz and Chloe were in the same situation. Aidan fell to the ground starving to death. Then he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 7: Chasing

Chapter 7

Chasing

"According to the letter they're in Atlantis? Wow… That sounds like something Aidan would write." Jett stood at over a table with Rocktheblock and Runningman.

"And you two were the last to see them… I need you to look for them." Jett looked at them with a face that shouted 'I'm a leader!'

"But we need to go back to-

"I'm sorry, but we need you to get them. You are the best people for the job. I'll pay you greatly." Jett put ten diamonds on the table. Runningman reached for them but Jett pulled them away saying: "You have to find them first." Runningman scowled as Rocktheblock dragged Runningman to the mine. He was ready for adventure!

The two silently looked for where the four had disappeared to. They made their way to a one block wide tunnel.

"This is the only one block wide tunnel there is… It most have been dug in a rush." Rocktheblock observed. He slowly walked through it lighting a torch. Runningman sighed and followed after.

They came to an open room with a glowing-bush-thing. Rocktheblock looked into it with awe. Runningman picked up a pickax pointing out that it belonged to Kaz. Rocktheblock ran into the bush without a second thought.

"Now I have to chase him." Runningman sighed.


	9. Chapter 8: Atlantis pt 2

Chapter 8

Atlantis pt. 2

"Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all," – Three Days Grace

Pain, pain, and pain. All they felt. They could feel each other's pain, each other's feelings. They would try to communicate through thought but there was too much pain. Then there was three graves. Three weapons placed inside the graves. A boy and two girls stood in front of the graves. The boy had copper hair and reminded Aidan of himself. But also Chloe. He _would _conclude later on that this was his son in the far future. They watched the vision as the three people continued to obtain the weapons. Except for one. A girl with dark brown hair stared at the other two. The boy, had Chloe's dagger and Aidan's sword. While the other girl with white hair (much like Kaz's) had Kaz's two battle axes.

Then a liquid splashed on their lips. Then again. Then once more. The liquid soaked through their lips and into the mouths. Their eyes adjusted slowly as they opened their eyes. Then the bind was broken. They couldn't feel each other's feelings. Each other's pain.

Muka stood over them holding a small glass with an orange liquid in it. Aidan tried to sit up but he fell back down. Then Muka was gone. Aidan looked around trying to figure out where he was. The walls were made from a blue stone and from what he could see there was no door. He could feel a softness under him. Like a bed. He turned his stiff neck to the side so he wasn't looking at the blue ceiling. All he could see was the back of Kaz. He would have rubbed his eyes but his body wouldn't let him. He looked to the other side quickly hurting his neck. The back of Chloe. He silently went back to sleep.

He woke up feeling rejuvenated! He sat up to see Chloe and Kaz searching for a way out.

"Finally you're awake!" Kaz said when she noticed him.

"We can't find a door – or anything – that leads out of this room!" Chloe exclaimed!

"Have you looked up there?" Aidan pointed to the ceiling where a skylight was.

"Of course we have!" Kaz bonked him on the head.

"Have you tried climbing out?" Aidan asked.

"Of course we- Aidan smiled and stood up. You saw a chair that would be perfect for reaching the skylight.

"OK, we need to pull that chair over here," Aidan stood right under the skylight. "And then we can climb straight out!" Aidan exclaimed! They followed the plan and climbed through the skylight. They stood on a rooftop that was horrible unleveled with the other rooftops.

"Good job. That was only the first test though." Muka stood on the edge of the rooftop with his hands behind his back.

"Test? What test?" Kaz asked.

"I'm your trainer. And do not worry you can trust me." Muka backed up letting himself fall. Aidan looked over the edge to see that Muka was nowhere to be found.

"You'll learn that trick eventually." Muka said from behind him.

"Oh Notch you scared me!" Aidan exclaimed.

"That's the first lesson – and the simple lest, - expect the unexpected. I know it's uh 'cheesy as hell' to you but it's true. And hell isn't made of cheese."


	10. Chapter 9: Search for Rocktheblock

Chapter 9

Search for rocktheblock

Runningman ran through the bush-looking-thingy-mabob regretting ever coming to _'the other side of the world' _(it wasn't on the other side of the world TRUST me. But it was pretty far away). His foot hit a rock and he fell onto sand. He heard an ocean behind him as he stood up. He wiped the sand off of his face and saw it. A giant city made of a blue bricks. He felt a zap of curiosity go from his toes to his head. He entered the city by the time the sun had set and every one was asleep. It was all dark except one roof. Shadows danced across the rooftop like a fat snake looking for another rat. It slowly started to rain and Runningman ran (big surprise I know) to the building. He knocked on the door as lighting crackled. The door was answered by a girl with gills. He jumped and slipped on the wet stone.

"Are you OK?" the girl asked.

"Uh…Um… Who or what are you?" Runninman asked.

"Oh! You're another human!" The girl bowed to him.

"What is the bow for? Except for me being the best builder of all time of course!" Runningman grinned that grin that selfish idiot does all the time.

"Respect- Never mind! Anyways, I am Tyna and this is Atlantis. I know it's not underwater blah blah blah." Tyna helped Runningman up and took him inside.

"I assume this is your friend?" Rocktheblock came walking down a flight of stairs. Runningman nodded putting the pieces together easily.

"Man, the three are here!" Rocktheblock exclaimed!

"Can I meet them?" Rocktheblock shook his head.

"No… They're training for something…" Rocktheblock plopped down onto a couch.

"Well then how- Runningman heard someone run down the stairs and turned his head to see. Kaz and Chloe carried an unconscious Aidan.

"He's not a very good fighter." Kaz said answering the question Runningman asked himself. She was surprised to see him but shook it off and carried Aidan down the hall.


	11. Chapter 10: Unconscious Feeling

Chapter 10

Unconscious Feeling

A tear dripped from his eye… He did not know why. He walked through a forest. Everything was _'slowly fast' _as he would explain it later on in his return. The day was a sunny and beautiful day. He did not know what made him feel so depressed. The forest felt familiar. He walked there when he was a child. Who was he? He did not know…

A drop of blood dripped from his arm… He did not know why. He was in a cave tying a bandage around his wound. The world moved _'slowly fast' _as he would put it later on in his return. The cave was dark and eerie but warm. He did not know why he felt so angry. The cave felt familiar. He had mined there many times. He was known around his family for mining. Who was he? He did not know…

A smile crept on his face… He did not know why. He was in a city walking around. The world went _'slowly fast' _as he would later put it. The city was being poured on. It was dark and gloomy. He did not know why he felt so happy. The city felt familiar. It was his home. Who was he? He did not know…

"Soul of the forsaken reborn through thee!"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Why me?"

"A NEW AGE SHALL COME FROM THEE!"

"Who?"

"You!"

"Who… am…I…?"

"The victim."

"Who's the suspect?"

"You."


	12. Chapter 11: Lost in The Echo

Chapter 11

Lost in the Echo

Jett, Brayden, Kevin, and Daniel sat at the table discussing where everyone had gone. Then there was a knock at the door. Brayden got up to answer it. He opened the door surprised to see Aidan and Kaz! They greeted each other and sat down to catch up. Something felt wrong about them though. Was it the red clothing? They said they had gotten lost in the cave and had dug up from below.

"Wait, the letter said you were in Atlantis…" Jett pointed out. The two hesitated.

"That was um…. Just a joke!" Aidan nodded.

"OK then!" Jett said and threw the letter into the trash bin.

"But where's Chloe?" Brayden asked.

"Visiting another time- I mean town!"

Runningman walked into the room where Aidan was shaking and mumbling. It was hard to tell what he was saying but it sounded like; "The soul of the (unknown) through me!" then he said something truly strange

"THE STAFF WILL BE THE KEY TO THE SINKING OF THE WORLD!"

Muka barged in and picked Aidan up. He looked calm, but panicked at the same time. In fact, he always looked like one thing but the opposite at the same time. He was the perfect mix. It was like cake made with just the right sugar and just the right milk. Perfect.

His senses started to merge together. Forming a blob of colors, tastes, textures, and sounds. (Though the senses go beyond just five and there is closer to twenty-five senses that are either totally different or technically the same as the first five senses) He could hear a quiet voice, basically a whisper, saying something. He deciphered it into; "He isn't possessed… But I thought they killed Herobrine in the future! So his douple-ganger must be possessed. But in the future…" Aidan wondered what this meant as he slowly, painfully, went unconscious. Except he could feel the blur.

"Is he OK?" Chloe asked tears in her eyes.

"Yes, he's fine really. Except for a bruise…" Muka put Aidan on his bed carefully.

"Chloe, I am so sorry! You know I didn't mean to hit him in the head!" Kaz apologized.

"I forgive you…" Chloe sat next to Aidan wiping the tears off her face.

"Well good night." Kaz stood up when she was stopped by Tyna.

"Your room doesn't exist." She said quiet bluntly.

"OK then." Kaz mumbled.

"So you have to sleep in here." Tyna walked out of the room.

"You hear that? I'm sleeping in here tonight. So I don't want any stupid stuff happening! Especially nothing sexual!" she laid in front of Chloe. She could feel Aidan twitching even when there was a person in-between! She sighed and slowly achingly went to sleep.

**Authors Note 3: I'm ready to read the pornfiction…**


	13. Chapter 12: October

Chapter 12

October

Crunch, crunch, crunch! The leaves crunched under Brayden's boots.

"Where are we going?" his friend and companion, Daniel, asked.

"Away from where Aidan, Kaz, and Chloe can hear…" Brayden tightened his gloves nervous.

"Why?" Daniel whined.

"I don't think they are who they say they are so stop asking questions!"

"Fine…"

Brayden stopped when he saw the rubble of a castle. He ran towards it smiling. He ducked into a shelter he had made at the start of twenty fourteen. Just after Herobrine was defeated. Daniel followed behind quickly.

"What is this place?" Daniel asked confused.

"Remember when I was gone in February?" Brayden asked remembering the months earlier. Daniel nodded.

"Well I was here making this place. I use it for secrets." Brayden put a kettle on a stove.

"Tea?" Daniel asked.

"Speak in a full sentence!" Brayden nudged Daniel.

"Are you making tea?" Daniel corrected.

"Yes. Anyways, When Aidan, Kaz, and Chloe disappeared I remembered what they were wearing wrote it down, and put it in files in here." Daniel looked shocked. Brayden smiled.

"So when they came back a few days later you knew something was wrong?" Daniel put the pieces together.  
>"Yup! I think the real Aidan, Kaz, and Chloe are actually in Atlantis! And the ones that appeared – or as I like to call them the reds – are fakes from the nether!" the tea started to make that irritating noise when it's ready.<p>

"Wait what?!" Brayden took the kettle off of the stove.

"Yes, think about it- t a loud noise came from outside and Brayden stopped talking.

**Authors Note 4: Chapters may be a little slow but, they should start appearing again! X3 #Epic Kitty Face for the few fans! - LegendFruit**


	14. Chapter 13: A Man

Chapter 13

A man

Aidan laid down on the bed he shared with his friends. Unfortunately for Chloe and Kaz he was covered in sweat. Even worse for them pineapple sweat smelt horrid. Luckily for Aidan, he couldn't smell it. Kaz gladly showed her disliking to this but laid down anyways.

"He's been working you hard?" Asked Kaz. Wiping sweat from her face. Hoping it was hers.

"No. Not at all. I just sweat like a rhinoceros who ran a marathon all the time."

"I doubt it." Kaz smiled. "What did he have you do?"

"Run a marathon." Aidan laughed as Chloe came in sweating just as much as the others.

"Rocktheblock and Runningman are going to be leaving." Chloe said laying on the left space.

"Okay." Aidan and Kaz said in unison. It was silent for a while until Kaz broke the silence.

"Why are we laying so close together when we're so hot and sweaty?" She asked.

"Because we don't have more room." Chloe answered.

"I know, but, why do we think this is going to cool us off?"

"I have no idea." Aidan stood "What time is it?"

Chloe scooted away from Kaz and answered; "Eleven Thirty-five."

"Wow." Was the only thing Aidan said before laying down on the ground with a pillow just big enough for his head and an unneeded comforter as a bed. Kaz and Chloe agreed that Aidan would sleep on the ground until the tension between the three was broken. Anyways, he was a man. A very strange man, yes. But still a man. And that just rose more tension. And some other things.

Aidan tried to sleep but couldn't. The clock just kept ticking. Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up." Aidan mumbled.

Brayden stood up and opened the door. There laid an injured wolf. It had faded brown fur. Brayden got Daniel to help him get the wolf inside.

"Lay it on the table." Brayden said. "Cover the gash." Brayden opened a first aid box and began to clean the bleeding gash with alcohol. The wolf was certainly old but would still have a year or so to live. Unless it was killed by something else. This was not going to be it.

Brayden sat down happy that he hadn't failed. He sighed as Daniel sat down across from him. Then the wolf moved again. Eating the slab of beef they laid in front of it. Then the wolf hopped off the table. Brayden: stood quickly to see what it was doing. But all he found was a grey mouse. Confused he put the mouse on the table. Then the mouse committed suicide. Brayden stood again and didn't find a mouse or a wolf. But instead a man.

Brayden ran out with Daniel not knowing that he would meet the man again. And live for hundreds of years because of him.


End file.
